


Possession

by shini02



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shini02/pseuds/shini02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat won't leave. He won't let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession

His brothers and nephew have moved on, crossed over to some place beyond his reach. James left, too – left Whipstaff, left Maine, left Kat. 

But, oh, Kat stays. He won't let her leave. 

He's the dust and fog in the manor now. He's everywhere and she hates that, hates him for keeping her here all these years. His disembodied voice has driven her mad and she's sick of breathing him in, letting pieces of him settle in her lungs until he's filling her up and suffocating her. She can feel him inside, haunting her heart, and some part of her knows it's too late now. Even if he let her go, she wouldn't leave. 

“Here, kitty, kitty,” he whispers and it echoes through the house before he cackles like the lunatic he is. (They used to think he became this way, but the truth is he's always been a very sick, very sad, very mad creature.) 

She whines and begs him to stop, to leave her alone and let her go. 

“Where ya gonna go, li'l girl?” he asks and she shivers as temperature drops and the windows begin to rattle and all of the locks click into place. 

“Ya already home.”


End file.
